


The Mangani

by SleazyJeezy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chance Meeting, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, first encounters, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleazyJeezy/pseuds/SleazyJeezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi meets a wild man unexpectedly while journeying in a rain forest, because Tarzan AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mangani

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts and the lovely [raefill](http://raefill.tumblr.com) sent me this, so I thought I'd post it here because why not.  
> You can find my own tumblr [here](http://sleazyjeezy.tumblr.com).

 

 

Levi had spent countless years filling notebooks. Tearing through text after text, night after night, studying these beautiful creatures now standing before him.

 

He’d seen nearly every land-dwelling primate he could manage. Nearly half of the tree-dwelling population.

 

Yet here, in this warm, sunny pocket of rainforest, he had found a group of _Mangani._ Crawling over the earth with keen eyes, intelligence in every move, searching for food in the undergrowth. These primates weren’t just rare; they were largely believed to be myth. Levi had only found himself camped here after an offhanded comment from a nearby village drunk! Desperate for a glimpse at anything resembling even a _gorilla_ as to fuel his income and hobby, he’d run off into the coming sunset.

 

It was magnificent. He couldn’t stop scribbling into yet another note; tucked away in the brush where he’d fallen asleep, only to be awoken by the approach of the group. As he hurriedly attempted a legible recount, noting their wide strides and smooth features, he noticed something odd in the middle of the tribe.

 

It was only a momentary flash. A bit of color that didn’t belong. A shape unlike the other animals of the group.

 

Then, right before his eyes, the foreground cleared. He could see it so clearly and it shocked him so thoroughly, he knew in a moment he would never forget. A man was there, among the Mangani.

 

He stood, and any doubt Levi had vanished. The man was younger than he, he could tell, and unbelievably fit. Dark hair, matted with sweat but clean of debris; tan skin that shone in the light of day as he moved. He seemed to favor one of his companions over the others; choosing to follow closely behind as they moved through the thick forest brush. They rounded a large tree, only mere meters from Levi’s hiding spot, and the poor shocked man had only one response when the full nudity of the animal-man came before him.

 

He gasped, and fell onto his haunches.

 

Loose pages went flying, leaves and twigs sounding loudly beneath him, and his own dear pencil had smacked him in the face.

 

By the time Levi could open his eyes, he was surrounded.

 

He knew nearly nothing of Mangani. They were only a name whispered in theorems and local legends. Levi could think of no other reaction than to wet himself in the face of these unpredictable giants. Fortunately, he avoided the mess when the man, _still_ quite indecent, seemed to wave back his companions.

 

In an instant, Levi’s heart was stopped. All breath was gone. The man was leaning in, examining Levi as if _he_ were the strange one. It took no time at all for events to turn impossibly worse; the man was tugging at his clothing, his hair, pressing nose into neck in an attempt to scent the enigma. Try as he may, Levi couldn’t bat his agile hands away.

 

That was how Levi met the Mangani-man named Eren.

 

 


End file.
